A Ridiculous Notion
by WavonnaStarling
Summary: When Lila Rose Cast moves to Forks Washington with her father, she is thrust into a small world far different from the bustling life of Seattle. However, when Lila befriends fellow classmate Renesmee Cullen, things begin to look up in the tiny town. That is, until, a dangerous boy comes along and Lila is exposed to a world beyond her imagination. Rated M for language, adult themes.


_**I do not own Twilight or any of its original characters and story. **_

I hate moving.

Moving is like restarting your life repeatedly. Every time, you hope it will fix the problem, but a new problem always comes up. So you restart again. Sounds like a sad life, doesn't it? Well, welcome to mine.

"Lila!" I turn my head around to see my father yelling at me through the open door to my Seattle home. "Come on, kid. I'm getting old. Could use some help."

I wince at the thought of helping with something I didn't even want, but I can't say no to him. I grab the nearest box and nearly collapse under the weight of it. Whatever valuables in the damn thing would have been shattered if not for my father who came in just in time to prevent it from crashing to the ground.

"Whoa there," he mumbles and looks at me, cracking a smile. "I see we haven't been lifting weights."

I roll my eyes and almost smile. I have never lifted any heavy weight in my 17 years on this planet, which is obvious when you look at me. I am 5' 9" and weigh a measly 125 pounds, which is apparently not a healthy BMI level to be at. My high school counselor was concerned that I might be anorexic, and it took almost a whole semester of both my family and myself to convince her that that was far from the truth. I eat. I overeat. I just have a freakishly high metabolism and I often go for a run to relieve stress. Thus, my counselor recommended weight lifting to build up some muscle. I promised her I would go, but never did.

"You're the one who told me I didn't have to. Remember?" I reply to my father as I try to help him lift the box. _God, what was in here? Bricks?_

"Honey, I got this one, okay?" he assures me and I let it go. I watch amazed as my dad easily lifts it up and he winks at me. "I lift weights."

I can't help but laugh as I watch him walk out the door and to the car. My Dad kept in shape. He was 45 years old and looked ten years younger, easily. He had messy blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a smile that would cause any soccer mom to swoon.

I sighed and looked around the living room to discover five more boxes, all even bigger than the last. I decide to go into the bathroom to find something easy to carry. I turn on the light and I look at the now plain bathroom in front of me. It looked like something that belonged in a hotel; un-personal and clean. Too clean to have any character to it. I started to breathe faster as I remember my lime green shower curtain used to hang in there or how my counter would be scattered with all my makeup, facewash, and a thousand hair ties. Now everything was just gone.

My face felt hot and tears welled in my eyes. I quickly moved the bag from the counter so I could turn on the water and quickly splash my face. The cold water hit my hot skin with a shock and I let out a gasp of air I didn't even know I was holding in. I turned off the water and wiped the water from my eyes using my hands. When I opened them, I was face to face with the heaping mess that was myself. Sadly, I didn't inherit my Dad's striking features. Instead of blonde, dark brown hair fell across my shoulders with matching bangs that covered my forehead. I had them growing up and I could never seem to part with them, no matter how hard I tried. My eyes matched my hair; dark, almost unnatural, to the point where you couldn't see my pupils half the time. Mascara was now smeared along my round cheeks and it contrasted vastly when next to the light skin tone underneath. My grey, long sleeved shirt hung loosely along my abdomen and dark blue jeans hugged my legs, almost too much in a way. Insecurity was always a demon for me and I didn't see it vanishing anytime soon.

I couldn't bear to look at myself anymore. With a sigh, I picked up the bathroom bag and walked out the front door to meet the typical Seattle weather. Dark grey clouds covered the vast sky, drowning the city with water. The rain was light and it felt good on my hot face.

"You know," I hear my fathers' voice appear behind me, and it causes me to look away from the dark sky and into his warm eyes. "It still rains in Forks." He smiled, but it looked forced. Behind it was obvious concern.

I nearly groaned. I felt like an asshole. My Dad knew how much I didn't want to leave and he felt awful for it. He shouldn't though. Forks needed a new Chief of Police since the current one, Charlie Swan, was going through some health problems for the past few months. Forks was a small town and not particularly big on crime, except for a strew of deaths that occurred about 10 years ago and even those were only bear attacks. My father was trying to help a small community and here I was, his bitchy teenage daughter being difficult. It wasn't fair.

I nodded and managed a smile. "I know, Dad. I'm sure Forks will be great." I didn't entirely lie. Forks is under a constant cover of clouds, much like Seattle. This improved my mood greatly. I hated the fucking sun.

My father beamed and embraced me in a bear hug. I made fake chocking sounds, which earned me a laugh and he quickly put me down. "Okay, okay," he says through his hearty laugh. "Let's get finished packing, Rose."

When he turned his back, I rolled my eyes at the nickname and went to help him finish loading up the car.

"Small town, small house," I grumbled as I sipped my coffee. "How fitting."

"Rose," my Dad sighs as he tries to help the movers coordinate our furniture. The amount of space we had did not match the amount of shit we were trying to bring into it.

"I mean, Dad, really?" I say, completely frustrated. I know I'm back to being the bitchy daughter, but I didn't care. We arrived in Forks last night and stayed at a nearby motel. Today is my first day of school at Forks High School and my father wanted me to stop by and see the house before I left for my first day of hell. Turns out hell has two locations. "This is maybe the size of a two-bedroom apartment!"

My Dad puts his hands on his hips and looks around, looking deep in thought. "Eh," he shrugs and looks at me, sparkles in his green eyes. "I would say at least a three bedroom."

I can't help but crack a smile and suddenly hell has moved up the chain to purgatory. "Whatever you say, Chief."

"It should all be arranged by the time you get home this afternoon," he boosts proudly. "Then you can spend the night unpacking your room."

I raise an eyebrow. "Is it a broom closet?"

Dad rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Get to school, you headache. You remember how to get there?"

"In a town the size of our suburb? Yeah, Dad, I think I can manage." I walk over and raise up, kissing him on the cheek.

He recoils and winces. "Don't kiss me with those coffee lips."

"Dad, just because I don't put a whole container of sugar in mine doesn't make it gross." I shake my head, finish my cup, and toss it in the trash. "I'll see you at three!"

I then head for my car.

"Jesus Christ," I mutter as I exit my car, looking at my new high school. The building is old, with red brick and no character to it at all. Across the main entrance are large white letter that read _FORKS HIGH SCHOOL_. It's like they didn't even try to make it look inviting.

I drape my bookbag on my shoulders and walk towards the black double doors that separate my freedom and the prison I have been starring at for the past ten minutes. I make it about twenty feet to the door when suddenly I stop. I can't take another step. I thought I was doing okay with the move, but now the moment I have dreaded has arrived.

I'm homesick.

Tears well in my eyes and my throat tightens. I look up to the sky and push my tongue to the roof of my mouth, a technique I have employed in the past to stop myself from crying. I am not going to break down. Not here. Not in front of everyone.

When I feel myself gain control, I lower my head and realize that people at the doors of the school are glancing back in my direction, their eyes a mix of loathing and admiration. My eyes narrow in confusion. Does this school not like outsiders?

I turn to my left to see if the coldness is coming from the other direction only for me to see a face staring back at me, two inches away.

"Fuck!" I exclaim in surprise and jump back, my hand colliding with my mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" the individual who just gave me a heart attack says with concern. "I thought you knew I was next to you. Are you okay?"

Now that I'm not caught off guard, I am able to properly assess the face I had briefly seen. My eyes widen as I take it the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has long, caramel hair that goes to her tiny waist. She is my height and her body is covered by a gorgeous cashmere black sweater that hugs her curves, gray skinny jeans and knee high black boots. Her cheeks are rosy and her hazel eyes shine with amusement and concern as they stare at me. I'm not into chicks, but damn this girl was the most enviable female I have ever met.

"I'm fine," I manage to say after I drop my hand from my mouth. "I just didn't notice you. You're very quiet."

The girl giggles, giving off a wide smile that would make any guy swoon. _Jesus, what the fuck? Is she an alien?_

"You must be the new student we have been hearing about for the past week," she replies, beaming.

My eyes widen in alarm. "W-what? Why?" _They've only been in school a fucking week!_

"Small school," she shrugs. "Not much else to talk about unfortunately. You're Lila right?"

I internally groan. I already hate it here. The last thing I want is attention. I want to blend in. To be invisible. But apparently from the information given to me that will not be the case. How hard would it be to convince my Dad that we should move back to Seattle?

"Lovely," I mutter to myself before I nod at the girl. "Yeah, that's me. The shiny new toy."

At my words, she smiles wide, as if I said a private joke that only her and I knew. "I have a feeling we will be good friends," she states with such confidence that I almost fully believe her despite the ridiculous notion. "I'm Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen."


End file.
